20 Listopada 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:15 Wiedźmy - odc. 4/13 - Czyja to melodia? - txt - str.777; serial TVP 10:05 Wiedźmy - odc. 5/13 - Spadek - txt - str.777; serial TVP 10:55 Złota sobota ; widowisko rozrywkowe 11:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1384; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1772 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1905; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Na własne oczy - No i cóż, że do Szwecji; film dokumentalny 14:45 Złote Kaczki 2009 - Laureaci; relacja 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 24 - Islamska żona - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4578 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4793); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4579 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4794); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1773 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1385; telenowela TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1906; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kajtuś - Prezent dla mamy, odc. 12 (A present for mommy); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Piątkowe kino akcji - Ostatni skok (The Nest (Nid de guepes)) - txt - str.777; film akcji kraj prod.Francja (2002) 22:20 Miecz prawdy - odc. 12, Upiór (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 12); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:15 Terminator 2: Dzień sądu (Terminator 2: Judgement Day); film science fiction kraj prod.USA, Francja (1991) 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Żądza krwi IV - Pustka w sercu, odc. 3 (Wire in the Blood IV, ep. 3, Hole In The Heart) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:35 Ostrożnie! Chińskie! (Envoye Special:?Faut - il craindre le made in China?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Kukułcze jajo 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 1/26 Narodziny Kropelki (Raindrop - Water is Adventure ep. Raindrop's Birth); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 163 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15 10:55 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 31; teleturniej 11:30 Cogito - Ziemia obiecana - odc. 3/4 - txt - str.777; serial TVP 12:30 Cogito - Chłopi - odc. 1/13 Boryna; serial TVP 13:25 Cogito - Skarby przeszłości - Święta ziemia - odc. 2 (odc. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 13:55 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (95) 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 148 Wielkie zaangażowanie (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (The big commitment)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006) 14:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (7); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (84) 16:20 Droga - odc. 6/6 - Stan wyjątkowy; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 3/12 Jasne jak pudel (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Des Pudels Kern); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 18:55 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! 2008 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 385 Problem wagi ciężkiej - (również w TVP HD); serial TVP 21:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (24); zabawa quizowa 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Czas na miłość - Mąż najlepszej przyjaciółki (Her Best Friend's Husband) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:10 Zwiastun śmierci - cz. 1 (Les courriers de la mort 1/2); film kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Poranek TVP Info 06:12 Pogoda 06:15 Serwis info flesz 06:17 Poranek TVP Info 06:21 Pogoda 06:25 Info traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:36 Pogoda 06:38 Poranek TVP Info 06:45 Serwis info flesz 06:48 Poranek TVP Info 06:51 Info traffic 06:54 Pogoda 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Poranek TVP Info 07:15 Serwis info flesz 07:17 Poranek TVP Info 07:22 Info traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:35 Pogoda 07:37 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Program lokalny 08:01 Gość poranka 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:22 Info Traffic 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Serwis info 09:07 Pogoda 09:11 Gość poranka 09:22 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:36 Poranek TVP Info 09:40 Serwis sportowy 09:45 Serwis info flesz 09:48 Bruksela od kuchni 10:00 Gość poranka 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:30 Serwis info 10:40 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Poranek TVP Info 11:00 Serwis info 11:10 Serwis sportowy 11:15 Info świat 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:11 Pogoda 12:15 Biznes 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Magazyn niejadka - magazyn poradnikowy 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Pogoda 14:15 Biznes 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Info świat 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Magazyn niejadka - magazyn poradnikowy 17:30 Program lokalny 19:28 Pogoda 19:31 Raport z Polski 19:50 Biznes 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Forum 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:00 Minął dzień 22:35 Plus minus 22:37 Pogoda 22:45 Plus minus 23:00 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:52 Pogoda 00:00 Grypa atakuje - film dokumentalny (USA,2006) 00:51 Forum 01:31 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 01:48 Minął dzień 02:22 Plus minus 02:32 Sportowy wieczór 03:10 Info świat 03:20 Magazyn niejadka - magazyn poradnikowy 03:30 Prywatne śledztwa - magazyn kryminalny 03:55 Plus minus 04:05 Info świat 04:15 Minął dzień 04:50 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 05:10 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 05:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:00 TV Market 07:15 Wielka wygrana 08:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (163) 08:30 Kabareton na Topie (8) 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Eksperyment sen (41) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Znieczulica społeczna (199) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Taniec z wyjazdami (84) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Ostatnie dwanaście godzin (85) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Mężczyzna bez twarzy (132) 11:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie! (20) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Sokrates stosowany (257) 13:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (35) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (992) 14:45 Ostry dyżur (125) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Romans gwiazdy (133) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Rodzina zastępcza (43) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Wio (16) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (993) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie! (21) 20:00 Epoka lodowcowa - film animowany (USA,2002) 21:45 Mgła - horror (USA,Kanada,2005) 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 00:00 Trzynastka - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,2003) 02:05 Nagroda gwarantowana 03:05 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 BrzydUla (212) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1189) 11:35 Salon gry 12:10 Mango 12:40 Sąd rodzinny 13:40 Detektywi: Nasz bohater 14:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Pewna śmierć 14:55 Agenci NCIS (21) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 BrzydUla (213) 18:25 Detektywi: To było dawno 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Nico: Ponad prawem - film sensacyjny (USA,Hongkong,1988) 22:05 W morzu ognia - film sensacyjny (USA,1997) 00:15 Kuba Wojewódzki 01:10 Uwaga! 01:30 Nocne granie 02:50 Rozmowy w toku 03:45 Nic straconego TV 4 06:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:15 TV Market 06:50 Zbuntowani (97) 07:50 Dziewczyny fortuny 08:55 Nie igraj z aniołem (124) 09:55 Rodzina Serrano (58) 11:35 mała Czarna - talk show 12:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:45 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:15 Dziewczyny fortuny 15:15 Rodzina Serrano (59) 17:00 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Zbuntowani (98) 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (125) 20:00 Włatcy móch: Matka Bosa (90) 20:30 Selekcja 2008 (3) 21:05 Gliniarze z Melbourne (12) 22:05 Jazda Figurowa 23:10 Weekend z niespodzianką - film erotyczny 01:00 Wirtualna broń - komedia kryminalna (Francja,Włochy,1997) 03:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:50 Placebo - Live in Paris - koncert 04:49 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:25 Cena marzeń (67/115) 06:15 Na Wspólnej (126/178) 06:45 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:40 B jak Brzydula 3 (5/50) 08:15 B jak Brzydula 3 (6/50) 08:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny (12/16) 09:45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (17/24) 10:50 Mango 12:30 Apetyt na kasę 13:25 Cena marzeń (68/115) 14:25 Kuba Wojewódzki 15:20 Dwóch i pół (15/24) 15:50 B jak Brzydula 3 (7/50) 16:20 B jak Brzydula 3 (8/50) 16:55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (18/24) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (13/16) 19:05 Przyjaciele (45/48) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (16/24) 20:05 W samo południe - western (USA,1952) 21:55 Bez skazy (6/15) 23:00 Dexter (11/12) 00:05 Dexter (12-ost.) 01:20 Go! Laski 03:50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 08:00 Burza uczuć (372) 09:00 Telemarket 09:30 Zdrada i miłość (59) 10:30 Twarz Analiji (59) 11:30 Miłosny nokaut (59) 12:30 Domy nie do sprzedania - magazyn poradnikowy 13:00 Telemarket 13:30 Burza uczuć (373) 14:30 Zdrada i miłość (60) 15:30 Twarz Analiji (60) 16:30 Miłosny nokaut (60) 17:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2002) 18:00 Junior TV: Czarodziejki W.I.T.C.H. (34) 18:30 Junior TV: Odjazdowe zoo (23) 18:45 Junior TV: Odjazdowe zoo (24) 19:00 Junior TV: Flintstonowie (113) 19:30 Max - dramat obyczajowy (Kanada,1994) 21:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2002) 22:00 Szok Video - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Ktoś tu zwariował! - program rozrywkowy 00:00 Od zera do bohatera - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Nocne I-Granie 04:00 Programy powtórkowe 05:59 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 7; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dwa światy - Odc 22/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Kultura nie zna granic - Poloneza czas zacząć; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Szansa na Sukces - Wspomnienie - Michael Jackson; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1379; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1757; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:35 Pobyt czasowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Kocham Cię Polsko - (23); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Kiedy zaczęłam latać; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Pomorskie krajobrazy - 30 metrów nad ziemią; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (58); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Kultura nie zna granic - Poloneza czas zacząć; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1379; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 92 - Noddy sam to naprawi (Noddy can fix it); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1757; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (84); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 380 Zawód na całe życie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Zbrodniarz i panna; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Janusz Nasfeter; wyk.:Ewa Krzyżewska, Zbigniew Cybulski, Piotr Pawłowski, Edmund Fetting, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Mieczysław Milecki, Adam Pawlikowski, Ignacy Machowski, Ewa Wiśniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 "Twarze w lustrach" - recital Michała Bajora; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:20 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1379; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 92 - Noddy sam to naprawi (Noddy can fix it); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1757; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 380 Zawód na całe życie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zbrodniarz i panna; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Janusz Nasfeter; wyk.:Ewa Krzyżewska, Zbigniew Cybulski, Piotr Pawłowski, Edmund Fetting, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Mieczysław Milecki, Adam Pawlikowski, Ignacy Machowski, Ewa Wiśniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 "Twarze w lustrach" - recital Michała Bajora; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Kultura nie zna granic - Poloneza czas zacząć; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 07:20 Rozmowy istotne: Vincent Twomey 07:50 KFPP Opole '74 - Hop szklankę piwa 08:00 Królowa Bona (3/12) 09:00 Gunga Din - film przygodowy (USA,1939) 11:00 O co nas pytają wielcy filozofowie?: Św. Augustyn 11:15 Ryszard Krynicki - "Magnetyczny punkt" - program artystyczny (Polska,1997) 11:45 Gdzie Rzym, gdzie Krym, czyli podróże Jerzego Pomianowskiego - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 12:30 Studio Kultura - informacje 12:45 Rozmowy istotne: Vincent Twomey 13:15 Jutro Meksyk - film psychologiczny (Polska,1965) 14:45 Mścisław Rostropowicz gra II Koncert wiolonczelowy Krzysztofa Pendereckiego - program rozrywkowo-muzyczny 15:25 Kino jest sztuką: Poza prawem - komediodramat (RFN,USA,1986) 17:15 Na weekend - magazyn kulturalny 17:30 Kultura remiksu - film dokumentalny (Kanada,2008) 19:00 Pod jednym dachem (8/11) - serial komediowy (Czechosłowacja,1975) 20:00 Kino rosyjskie: Świat się śmieje - komedia muzyczna (ZSRR,1934) 21:40 Tygodnik kulturalny 22:25 Rush in Rio - koncert (Wielka Brytania,USA,Kanada,2002) 00:00 Dekalog 8 - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1988) 01:00 Kino nocne: Głową w mur - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,Turcja,2004) 03:00 Na weekend - magazyn kulturalny 03:10 Tygodnik kulturalny 03:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Poranek TVP Info 06:12 Pogoda 06:15 Serwis info flesz 06:17 Poranek TVP Info 06:21 Pogoda 06:25 Info traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:36 Pogoda 06:38 Poranek TVP Info 06:45 Serwis info flesz 06:48 Poranek TVP Info 06:51 Info traffic 06:54 Pogoda 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Poranek TVP Info 07:15 Serwis info flesz 07:17 Poranek TVP Info 07:22 Info traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:35 Pogoda 07:37 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Panorama, Pogoda 08:01 Gość poranka 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:22 Info Traffic 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Patrol reporterów 09:00 Serwis info 09:07 Pogoda 09:11 Gość poranka 09:22 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:36 Poranek TVP Info 09:40 Serwis sportowy 09:45 Serwis info flesz 09:48 Bruksela od kuchni 10:00 Gość poranka 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:30 Serwis info 10:40 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Poranek TVP Info 11:00 Serwis info 11:10 Serwis sportowy 11:15 Info świat 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:11 Pogoda 12:15 Biznes 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Magazyn niejadka - magazyn poradnikowy 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Pogoda 14:15 Biznes 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Info świat 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Panorama flesz 16:55 Reportaż 17:15 Magazyn niejadka - magazyn poradnikowy 17:30 Panorama, Panorama sport, Pogoda 18:00 Komentarze dnia 18:15 Witryna 18:25 Pogoda na weekend 18:35 Dojrzały przedsiębiorca 50+ 18:55 Bliżej ludzi 19:05 Postawione na głowie 19:28 Pogoda 19:31 Raport z Polski 19:50 Biznes 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Forum 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:45 Panorama, Panorama sport, Pogoda 22:00 Minął dzień 22:35 Plus minus 22:37 Pogoda 22:45 Plus minus 23:00 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:52 Pogoda 00:00 Grypa atakuje - film dokumentalny (USA,2006) 00:51 Forum 01:31 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 01:48 Minął dzień 02:22 Plus minus 02:32 Sportowy wieczór 03:10 Info świat 03:20 Magazyn niejadka - magazyn poradnikowy 03:30 Prywatne śledztwa - magazyn kryminalny 03:55 Plus minus 04:05 Info świat 04:15 Minął dzień 04:50 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 05:10 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 05:34 Raport z Polski Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku